Protection Detail
by unique.and.proud
Summary: ..."Director Sheppard. You have 48 hours to resign your post as Director of NCIS. If you do not acquiesce with this request then I will have no choice but to kill you..." JIBBS. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thanks to Olivia - my beta for this story, she's awesome! Please R&R :)**

* * *

Jenny sighed as she took in the all too familiar surroundings of her office. She glanced down at her watch and groaned inwardly - she had only left the Navy Yard a few hours earlier. _Oh well, no rest for the wicked I suppose. _

She let her eyes scan the room; everything was just as she had left it. Her eyes trailed over the pile of neatly stacked files that awaited her attention later that day. Her gaze then moved longingly to the bottle of bourbon which sat temptingly close. She shook her head and made her way round to her desk, coming to an abrupt halt in front of it. There, sitting square in the middle of her desk, lying unseen from the doorway, was a single sheet of A4 paper. Pristine white, uncrumpled and smooth, marred by the bloody message it carried.

_Director Sheppard. You have 48 hours to resign your post as Director of NCIS. If you do not acquiesce with this request then I will have no choice but to kill you._

Time for that bourbon after all. She made her way over to the cabinet pouring herself a large glass; she took a sip before returning to her chair. She lowered herself down behind her desk, taking care not to touch the letter. She leaned back against the chair and closed her eyes.

**

Light slowly filtered into the office and eventually, unable to delay the inevitable any longer, she rose from her chair and walked with purpose out of her office.

She stood watching the squad room fill below her. The sounds of life and the beginning of a new busy working day drifted up to meet her ears. She allowed a faint smile to pass her lips as she observed Ziva disassemble and clean her gun, replacing it into her drawer as Tony and McGee emerged from the elevator.

"Hey Ziva! Notice anything about McGee today?" he questioned her with his childlike enthusiasm, barely pausing to draw breath, never mind let her answer before continuing.

"McGee is wearing the same clothes he was wearing last night." He beamed a smile at her.

From above, Jenny shook her head but couldn't help a smile.

"The Probie got lucky last night, didn't ya Probie." Tony grinned conspiratorially at Ziva.

"No Tony. Like I told you in the elevat--"

He was cut off by Ziva, who by this time had left her seat and circled Tim, stopping him in his tracks.

"You know McGee I hate to admit it but Tony appears to be right. Those are the same clothes you were wearing yesterday." She shot Tony a smirk behind McGee's back.

"So McGee, who's the unlucky...I mean lucky girl then?"

"Don't you have something constructive to do DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked whilst simultaneously slapping the back of Tony's head.

"Just waiting for you Boss," Tony replied shooting Ziva, who was sitting innocently back in her chair, an annoyed glance. She gave him a wide smile in return.

"Something funny David?" Gibbs called over his shoulder without turning round.

Tony pointed at Ziva, his face scrunched up in laughter.

"Uh, no Gibbs," Ziva replied meekly opening her drawer and reaching out for her gun again, sending Tony scampering back to behind his desk.

Gibbs placed his coffee on his desk and directed his gaze up to the Director, sending her a questioning look. Her eyes flitted over to the direction of her office before she turned and left. Gibbs picked up his coffee and made his way up the stairs. As he reached the final few stairs, he glanced down at his team. Tony already had a paper airplane in hand aimed straight at McGee, while Ziva was perched on the edge of his desk obviously interrogating him about his night. He could hear McGee mumble some incoherent response.

"Come on McGee. Tell them who she was," he laughed as he jumped up the final step.

**

"Okay," he said authoritatively, taking control. "I'll have McGee go through the security footage from last night, see if he can get us anything." He glanced up at her. "I'll have that bagged and tagged and sent down to Abby for analysis," he said pointing down at the letter. "And I can get DiNozzo and David to go through all your case files and list anyone who might have a grudge against you."

"Jethro, I'm the Director of a federal agency. That may take a while"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"You got any better ideas, Director?"

"No," she conceded reluctantly.

"Ok then. I'll get them on it now." He made his way out of her office, stopping only when she called out his name.

"Gibbs. What are you going to do?"

The smile spread slowly across his face reaching his eyes as he turned to face her "protection detail."

**

"How can that be possible Agent McGee?" she shouted angrily, her faces inches from McGee's.

He flinched at his name and pulled back in fear.

"Uh...I...I..." he stuttered, his eyes focused unwaveringly on the Director, watching out for any sudden moves that might cause him pain.

"Jen," Gibbs soothed, placing a hand lightly on her arm. "If McGee says there's nothing on 'em then there's nothing on them"

She nodded "I know. I'm sorry Tim," she said sincerely.

McGee nodded, obviously still not recovered enough from her outburst to formulate a proper sentence.

**

"What do you got Abs?"

"I'm sorry Gibbs, Director. The letter is clean. No prints. Not even a single teeny tiny partial print. Nothing. Nada. Zil--"

"We get the idea Abby. What about the blood?" Jenny interrupted.

Abby looked over to Gibbs, standing on her tiptoes and leaning to one side, trying to catch a glimpse of a Caf-Pow.

"Definitely human blood. No match to DNA though. There's not much else I can do with this." She held up the letter in the evidence bag.

Abby noticed how drained and tired the Director looked. It had only been a few hours, but already they'd hit nothing but dead ends.

"Ok, thank-you Abby."

"Aww, you need a hug," Abby stated rather than questioned, stretching her arms out towards the Director.

"Abby, now is not--" she was cut off by Abby wrapping her arms tightly around her, squeezing her gently. She allowed herself to momentarily forget the situation, feeling comforted by one of Abby's signature death grip hugs.

"It's always time for a hug Director," Abby said pulling away from her, smiling sweetly, before snatching the Caf-Pow Gibbs had held in his hand.

**

Jenny sat back in Gibbs's chair and rubbed her forehead. 'How long can you possibly investigate a case for without coming up with anything?' she thought dismayed. She could feel Gibbs's gaze on her as he watched her every move from behind the case files he was studying.

She got up out of the chair and stretched her limbs, grateful for the rush of blood suddenly circulating around her body again. She took a few steps before stopping having realized that Gibbs was directly behind her.

"Something I can help you with Jethro?"

He cocked his head at her, conversing without words.

"I'm going to the little girls room Jethro. I do not need you to escort me there."

She turned on her heel turning her back to him.

"David. Protection detail. Now."

Jenny spun back around to face him, catching Ziva's uncertain expression in the process.

"I am not infant sitting the Director while she goes to the bathroom," Ziva stated matter-of-factly.

"Baby. It's baby-sitting." Tony cried despairingly as though he'd had to listen to more than enough of Ziva's misquoted idioms for the day.

"Whatever. The phrase does not change the fact that I'm not goin--" She caught the stare Gibbs sent flying her way, shutting her up mid-sentence.

"Director," she said, rising from her chair and pointing a hand in the direction of the ladies bathroom.

**

"Boss how much longer are we gonna have to do this for?" Tony grumbled.

"As long as it takes, DiNozzo."

"That's what I was afraid of," Tony mumbled, glancing again at his watch.

"Were you supposed to have some hot date tonight Tony?" Ziva asked, the smile evident in her tone of voice.

"Tony, if you want to go, don't let me keep you here," Jenny called from behind Gibbs's desk.

Tony threw his boss a questioningly glance only to receive a raised eyebrow in response.

"Nope. I'm good. I have no plans. Besides this is more important, Director," he called back, the disappointment clear in his voice.

Ziva snickered at the expression now plastered on her partner's face. He threw a scrunched up ball of paper at her, only for her to pluck in out of the air in front of her and chuck it back with pinpoint accuracy so that it ricocheted off his head and onto the ground.

Jenny leaned back in her chair and risked another glance at the clock. How long can you work on a case with no leads? They had in Abby's words nothing, nada, zilch and only 30 hours left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Olivia again and to anybody who took the time to read and review. Reviews make me smile... so keep 'em coming! :) Enjoy :D**

* * *

Gibbs chanced a look at Jenny. She had her arms folded on his desk, head rested on them sleeping quietly. _She looks so beautiful like that._ The thought entered his mind and he was momentarily shocked by its presence there. He picked up his coffee and took a long hard swig. What was he thinking? He reconcentrated his focus on the pile of files in front of him. It was all they had left to do. After McGee had hit a dead end with the video surveillance and Abby had come up with nothing from the letter, they'd pretty much resigned themselves to the fact that they had no idea who they were up against.

He had drilled Jenny earlier on, much to her annoyance, trying to spur some memory that might lead her to any ideas as to who exactly might want her dead, and be crazy enough to try and get their wish. That hadn't amounted to much though apart from excessive caffeine consumption. The truth was that this letter could have come from any number of nutters that wanted Jenny dead – albeit a smart nutter – and try as they might he didn't see them coming up with an answer any time soon, and they were already running out of time.

He knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her; she wasn't going to leave his sight from now on, with only just over 24 hours to go he'd handcuff her to himself if he had to. Earlier he'd resorted to hovering outside the ladies when Ziva escorted Jenny in; this in itself had resulted in him receiving more than a couple of worried stares and a few jibes from DiNozzo about being overprotective, but he'd soon put a stop to that with a swift sharp slap to the back of the head.

He looked over at DiNozzo now. His senior field agent was slumped back in his chair, his mouth hanging open slightly, his breathing audible from across the desks. The entire area around him was covered in paper airplanes, crumbled pieces of paper, Chinese take out cartons and some files stacked haphazardly on the edge of the desk.

Tony shuffled in his chair and a coffee cup slipped from his hand the remaining contents cascading out as it fell and hit the ground. "Ziva, please. Just put the paper clip down," he mumbled in his sleep.

Gibbs chuckled; he didn't know what was going on in DiNozzo's head and with some luck he would never find out.

His laughter aroused Jenny from her sleep. Her eyes opened wearily, and then darted around the room until they locked with his. He could tell she was only half-awake, in that strange place somewhere between sleeping and waking. He stood up gently and quietly made the few steps to her.

"Shhh, it's ok, it's late. You get some sleep ok?" he said as he took his jacket off and placed it around her.

She nodded sleepily.

"K." And with that her eyes were closed and she was back fast asleep.

His hand remained on her shoulder tucking his jacket in between her sleeping form and the chair. He loved her in moments like this, when just for a moment she wasn't the Director, she was back to being just Jenny. He strongly resisted the sudden overwhelming urge to kiss her and forced himself back to the desk he was working at. _You're not part of her plan, she didn't choose you._ He sighed and slumped heavily into his chair as his mind filled with memories that took him back to Paris.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs knew that something was wrong before he'd even opened his eyes. The sun was streaming in the windows, momentarily blinding him as he whipped his head up and towards his desk. _Jenny? _A panic started to rise inside him and he began cursing himself for falling asleep.

"DiNozzo. David. McGee. Up. Now"

He watched out the corner of his eye as his three agents jumped up startled at his command, he grabbed the phone only to set it down again in its cradle before he'd even finished dialling the number.

Jenny strolled into the bullpen, looking awake and refreshed. Smiling, she held out the cups of coffee clasped in her hand.

"Morning everyone," she greeted them cheerily.

"Jen, what the hell do you think you're playing at?" Gibbs asked her, his panic now subsiding to be replaced with anger.

"Jethro, I am more than capable of going out and getting coffee for my team," she waved him off stepping closer to Tony.

"And we are so grateful for that Director" Tony yawned, wiping his face of saliva and running his hand through his hair before grabbing a cup.

Gibbs shot him a warning stare.

"But, uh, well you see, you shouldn't go out alone, not with some crazy person after you, it could be…dangerous" he finished lamely before taking a gulp of coffee.

Gibbs shook his head and looked round at Ziva, who only shrugged before taking her own cup in both hands and raising it to her lips, letting the scent fill her nostrils, waking her senses up.

Gibbs scowled at her and before turning to McGee who immediately looked nervous.

"Um... I'd have to agree with Agent Gibbs, Director"

"You would McGeek," Tony called out whilst raking around in his desk drawers looking for his spare toothbrush.

"Well I thank you all for your concern but really there's nothing to worry about. I mean if SecNav really considered this to be a threat they would have sent in a protection team, which they haven't so really this letter is nothing to be alarmed about." She finished seemingly confidently but Gibbs could hear the uncertainty creeping into her voice.

He raised his eyebrows at her and jerked his head in the direction to the elevator.

She let out a sigh, but began to follow him regardless.

"Really Gibbs, you have to stop using the elevator as a conference room. Do you know how many complaints I get from maintenance a week?

"Don't care," he responded pressing down the button and waiting without speaking till the doors slid open in front of them.

He motioned for her to step inside in ahead of him.

Just as she stepped over the threshold into the elevator the doors slid shut behind her. Gibbs reacted immediately and stuck his hand out in-between the closing doors. They slammed shut around his fingers, the sensory device obviously disabled. His mind began to go into overdrive.

"DiNozzo!" he yelled over his shoulder

His fingers throbbed in pain and he yanked them from their sandwiched position between the doors.

Just as the doors closed the final gap he could hear her call out his name, the panic evident in her voice. "Jethro…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to Ellie who helped me write this chapter :) Please R&R**

* * *

Gibbs slammed his fist into the wall next to the elevator door, before spinning on his heel and running towards the stairwell.

"Di Nozzo. Alert security that no one is to leave the building. You got that? And nobody touches this elevator" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Boss?" Tony questioned from his desk, still at a loss as to what was happening around him.

"_Now_ DiNozzo" Gibbs growled leaving Tony fumbling for his phone as he raced through the doors and down the stairs.

He re-entered the bullpen from the back elevator some ten minutes later and made his way over to his agents' desks, coming to a stop in front of Tony's.

"Boss, look, before you get mad--" he glanced up to make eye contact with his boss "--der. I called security. Told them that nobody was to leave the Navy Yard until further notified. They put the whole place on lock down"

"Yeah DiNozzo?" Gibbs sneered at his senior field agent; the rage emanating from him.

"Uh yeah Boss, that's what the guys down at the front told me."

"Then where's the Director?"

"I don't know boss" Tony said rolling his chair slowly backwards away from his desk, "but I'm on it boss" he said hurriedly picking up his phone again and stabbing at the buttons in front of him.

"David!" Gibbs barked turning his attention to Ziva who was on the phone in the middle of a rapid fire conversation in a language he couldn't understand.

He watched as she quickly brought the call to an end and hung up.

"Gibbs, I have been on the phone with some of my contacts and nobody has heard anything about either a death threat or the kidnapping of the Director."

"Ok. I want you and McGee to process that elevator. Send anything you get down to Abby, tell her that this is top priority. Nothing is more important. Nobody goes home till we find the Director. Clear?"

"Clear" the three chorused in unison.

He watched as they continued to sit at their desks. Tony was now focusing all his attention on the computer screen in front of him. McGee looked helpless sitting behind his desk and Ziva looked momentarily lost in her own thoughts.

"McGee. David. Elevator now." he ordered with a nod in the direction of the elevator he had watched Jenny disappear into minutes before.

"On it" Ziva snapped back to attention glancing over in McGee's direction. Gibbs nodded his head curtly before making his way up to MTAC.

* * *

He emerged a little over an hour later his face wearing an expression that just dared someone to mess with him. He stormed down the steps and into the bullpen, his eyes scaling around his agents.

"Leads!"

He yelled the word and Tony jumped to attention in his chair spilling his coffee down his shirt. Ziva stifled a laugh but not quick enough before Gibbs had turned on her.

"David you better have some good news for me or that'll be the last time you laugh in a long time"

From behind Gibbs towering body Ziva could see McGee's eyes widen in fear and Tony stop trying to brush the coffee from his shirt.

"McGee and I processed the elevator."

"And?" his tone was crisp but he'd regained some composure.

"Gibbs do you know how many people use that elevator every day?"

He scowled at her.

"We dusted hundreds of prints from inside but most were partials, overlapping prints or smudged and poor quality." She paused for breath and gauged his reaction. "We also swabbed every patch of trace elements and scanned for any recording devices and or sensory disabling devices in the elevator. We sent everything down to Abby for analysis but so far we haven't found anything kinky"

"Hinky" Tony coughed from his chair, his shirt now stained coffee brown his empty cup was still lying on the desk before him.

Gibbs turned around to face him in one swift movement

"You find anything yet DiNozzo?"

"Ah" Tony became fidgety, he knocked his coffee cup into the trash can and tapped his fingers on his desk a few times before he sensed Gibbs glaring at him, he raised his head a few inches and swivelled his eyes upward and saw the anger in his boss's eyes. He watched as Gibbs narrowed his eyes and he swore he saw something that looked like worry flash through them before it was replaced by the frustration again.

"Boss, I've tried coming at this thing from every angle possible and I've come up with nothing"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at him

"But I'm gonna keep trying."

"Good idea."

The three agents watched in stunned silence as Gibbs stormed off, leaving the bullpen in an echoing state of silence.

"Wow! We better get the Director back fast before Gibbs looses it and shots one of us" Tony joked trying to lighten the mood. Only to receive annoyed glares from his two colleagues.

"Right. Not funny." He admitted "The Director though, she'll be alright."

He made it as a statement but was looking for them to agree with him and ease his growing concern. But as he looked at his team mates he was met with solemn stares.

"Yeah just what I thought" he sighed before turning back to his computer.

* * *

As soon as Gibbs entered the lab, he was enveloped into one of Abby's signature bone-crushing hugs.

"Abby" he pushed her from him gently. She took a step back and scrutinized him.

"Oh Gibbs are you ok? I know you and the Director are …" she searched for the right words, clasped and squeezed her hands together and directed her gaze directly into his eyes, "…tight."

He arched his eyebrows at her.

"Well cos, you know? Um, you were partners and, eh, you well, you guys, you ah… Don't worry Gibbs we'll get her back safe and sound." She beamed at him.

"I want to go through all the evidence that McGee and Ziva sent down and then I want you to go through the evidence from that letter again. We must have missed something somewhere. Whoever this guy is he's good. But we're better. You call me if you get anything, I want this bastard behind bars." And with that he turned and marched out without a backward glance leaving Abby standing frowning at his back. Then she recalled the look of fear she'd seen hidden deep in his eyes moments before and swirled around determinedly to face her computers.

* * *

"Jethro. How are you holding up?" Ducky queried as his friend walked into his Autopsy.

"I'm fine Duck." Gibbs replied coming to a halt next to the autopsy table, glancing down at the body which lay open upon it.

He did a double take when he saw her eyes. They were glazed over in the cold emptiness that overcomes a person in death but behind that they were the same sparking green as Jenny's. He lost himself in memories from the past for a moment, reliving their time together in Paris. He'd told her then she'd had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, and now he wondered briefly if he'd ever be able to tell her that again.

"Jethro?"

Ducky's voice sound concerned and he managed to drag his thoughts back to the present and face his old friend. He had to focus on saving the Director now.

"Are you sure you're alright Jethro? I know you and the Director were close."

The ghost of a smile flitted over his face.

"I'm fine Duck, really. I'd be even better if they didn't have me acting Director of the agency, I wasn't made to push paper around. I should be out there looking for her."

"Yes well there is no doubt in my mind that you will find her." He watched as Gibbs gazed back down at the body lying on the table.

"Something else on your mind Jethro, because I'm sure you didn't come down here to pass the time with idle chit chat?" Ducky asked, uncertain if Gibbs would open up.

Gibbs stared ahead; his expression now blank. He opened his mouth, hesitated, seemed to think better of what he'd been about to say, shook his head briefly and began to turn around.

He stopped suddenly and turned around to face the ME again – his face bearing traces of what almost seemed to Ducky to be anguish.

"What if .." he began. The shrill ring of the phone broke into the moment. Gibbs' head snapped back up to attention, his business face back in place.

"Ducky?" Abby's voice entered the room, and her face popped up on the screen.

"Yes, my dear?" Ducky answered, fully aware that Gibbs's eyes were resting on him.

"Is Gibbs down there with you?" she asked and Ducky was sure he detected a note of urgency in her voice.

"I'm here Abs," he spoke out as he stepped into her line of vision.

"Gibbs. I found something. And I think you might wanna come see this."

Her tone sounded ominous and Gibbs couldn't stop his mind racing through images of all the people he'd lost in his life. _Shannon. Kelly. Kate. _Their faces amongst several others popped up behind his eyes. _Jenny. _There she lay next to him. Beautiful as ever. A sly smile plastered on her face. A twinkle in her eyes. He shook his head and closed his eyes momentarily before lifting them back up towards Abby on the screen.

"I'll be right there."

.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to Ellie, again, who helped me get the second part of this chapter just right**_ (is that better then? Not selling myself short?)_** ;) Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

The team stood around Abby with bated breath.

She faced her computer, staring at it intently; almost willing it to change the results it displayed. A stillness had fallen as they waited for her to explain what she'd found. Tony was resisting the urge to tap something or make a noise. Any noise to break the silence. Ziva was fighting her desire to elbow her partner in the ribs because of his annoying fidgetiness, McGee was trying very hard not to stare too obviously at Abby's butt, and Gibbs fought the temptation to slap them all on the back of the head.

"Abby" he growled. Impatience getting the better of him.

She turned around slowly to face him. She wasn't smiling.

"I was retesting the DNA that I pulled from the blood that the letter was written in. This time I got a positive match."

She was speaking quietly, but with that she stopped. Gibbs could see the struggle in her eyes as she and tried to will herself to go on.

"What'd you find Abs?" he spoke gently trying to coax her findings out of her.

"It was luck really" she mumbled, turning her gaze back to the results flashing on her computer.

"What was Abby?" Ziva tried.

"Getting a match" she stated.

"Who's DNA is it Abby?" Gibbs wanted answers and he wanted them fast, but he could see Abby was in a fragile state and his gut told him not to rush her.

"Paige Jackson"

Tony and McGee shared a puzzled look and Ziva threw Gibbs a curious glance.

"Who's Paige Jackson?" Tony asked his voice matching hers in quietness.

"She's the girl lying downstairs in autopsy" Abby answered, turning back round to face them. Her eyes were glazed over with tears and she found herself stepping into Gibbs's open arms.

Gibbs let his mind wander momentarily to the girl down in autopsy, those eyes that were so like Jenny's. He felt Abby's tears dampen his shirt and he drew her in closer.

"Gibbs. I messed up" she cried into his chest, her voice muffled against his jacket.

He rubbed her back soothing her as the others could do nothing but watch as she fell to pieces in their Boss's arms.

She nodded her head against his body, gripping him tightly.

"I thought I'd misplaced it." She murmured.

"Misplaced what?" McGee asked

Abby ignored him.

"Misplaced what Abs?" Gibbs repeated.

"The DNA Ducky had sent down."

Ziva and Tony turned to face each other. A moment of understanding passed unspoken between them. An unwelcome understanding.

"But I didn't. I knew I couldn't have. I'm never that careless Gibbs. Never." Her voice raised a notch in volume as she became more confident with herself, "Ducky insisted he'd sent Palmer down with it though. He just sent me another sample just now. It matched the blood that was on the letter. Paige Jackson." her voice was shaking again, reverting back to the frightened voice so childlike and innocent.

"He was here Gibbs. He was in my lab. He stole her blood to write that sick letter threatening to kill the Director."

She tilted her face up towards him to meet his sparkling blue eyes. The concern in them scared her even more. "What if he comes back?"

He saw the fear in her eyes, and it made him feel sick to the stomach. He drew her in close again in a wordless gesture and his eyes fluttered closed, trailing him back though the past.

_**He's walking in the rain coming back from a coffee run, it's been a tough day and he can't stop thinking about Kate, he let her down, she took the bullet for him and now she's gone. He hears the bullet whip past his head; he ducks slightly as he hears it shatter the window next to him. Abby! His coffee hits the ground as he starts sprinting, praying Ari didn't take her too.**_

…

_**The doors slide open in front of him and he sees her sitting huddled up in the corner of the elevator.**_

"_**Hey, Gibbs" He steps inside and slides down beside her, "Did you know that only five of the two and a half million deaths every year occur in elevators?"**_

_**  
"No." he shakes his head and watches her glumly nod hers.**_

_**  
"Ziva gave me this" she indicates the tazer gun in her hand "And Cynthia gave me the pepper spray. The knuckles are Director Shepard's."**_

_**  
"No one is going to hurt you, Abby."**_

_**  
"You're just saying that to make me feel better."**_

_**  
"Did it?"**_

_**  
"Yeah. Can you say it again?"**_

_**  
"Nobody is going to hurt you, Abs." he wraps his arm around her and she snuggles in close to him.**_

_**  
"Can I stay at NCIS until you catch him?"**_

_**  
"Mm-hmm. I'll move your whole lab into the elevator if it'll make you feel better."**_

The flackbash morphed into another one immediately.

_**He steps out of the elevator and into the evidence garage. He sees her in the car and hears her muffled cry for help. Abby! He drops the cup in his hands and races towards her. He tries to pull the door open, but it doesn't budge. He runs over to grab the fire extinguisher and hits the emergency alarm, rushing back to her, he raises the object in his hands to the window and tells her to cover her face before he smashes through the glass.**_

_**The glass shatters and he runs to the other side of the car and opens the door pulling her out.**_

_**Through her coughing she manages to ask "Permission to hug?"**_

_**  
"You know you never have to ask, Abby." He says gripping her tight, trying to keep her upright, thanking some higher power that he walked in when he did, in time to save her.**_

He opened his eyes again and looked down at her head. Her black hair is tied up in pigtails like always. His mind flashed to the image of Jenny, disappearing out of sight behind the sliding doors as she called out his name.

He took a step back from the goth and tilted her chin up with is finger

"Hey. I let anything happen to you before?"

She shook her head, her tears coming to a stop, but her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks shiny. He drew her back in for the reassuring hug that she needed.

McGee, Tony and Ziva stood in stunned silence. Each lost in their own thoughts as they watched the scene before them unfold. Tony watched closely. Thinking about all the times Gibbs had had to comfort Abby just like he was doing now; all the times he'd had to comfort them all, in his own way, the way they needed him to.

Ziva's thoughts drifted towards Jenny and where she might be now; to who had taken her, how she was surviving and if she'd she ever her friend alive again.

McGee's mind travelled to the autopsy room and to where Paige Jackson lay silent in death. An unwilling participant in this situation. He wondered about who she was, how she'd died, why her blood was now the centre of their case, but most of all he wondered how they were going to find the Director. To find her before it was too late.

* * *

Jenny opened her eyes groggily and tried to make sense of what had happened.

Gibbs had indicated for her to go into the elevator for one of his private chats. Away from the always prying eyes of his team, even if they both knew that dragging her off into the elevator would only fuel Di Nozzo's imagination further.

She was feeling dizzy but she had to stay focused. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Trying to clear her mind. She stopped abruptly as a wave of nausea followed the action. She was sitting in a chair. A cold hard wooden chair. Her hands were tied together behind her back, the rope rubbing against her skin. Her ankles were also tied together, and the same thick and heavy rope chafed her skin. Her shoes had been removed. Her jewellery and watch had also been taken along with her badge and cell phone. She shivered and felt the goose bumps rise over her body.

_Nicely done Director, _she thought sourly to herself, still unable to quite believe that she was here._ Where _here was was another matter altogether.

She was in a dark room. It smelt of wet dog and mouldy bread. The wallpaper was dank and peeling from the walls. She looked to either side; each wall was blank, the skirting board running along the edge chipped and dirty. The floor itself was carpeted, with a dark red carpet now threadbare and worn. Facing her was the door. It was square in the middle of the wall. It was a faded white, the grain of the wood showing beneath it in some patches. The handle was heavy set brass style and looked oddly out of place in the room, like it had been newly fitted. She turned her head to look at the remaining wall behind her. There was a small window high up on the wall. Barred across with wide black metal bars. There was a small amount of light struggling to make its way through into the room.

Her mind was a kamikaze of thoughts.

Images spun around and around in her mind. Scenes from her life, moments she hadn't remembered in years flashed through her head. Things she'd tried so hard to forget, resurfaced. Her mind briefly took her back to the previous time she'd been kidnapped. James Dempsey. The image of his face floated at the forefront of her thoughts. With a smile she remembered how she'd informed Jethro of her whereabouts, but as she took in her surrounding one more time, she wondered if this time she'd be so lucky. Moments of passion came to the forefront, only to be dashed away and replaced by memories of darker times. Much darker times. And into her throat rose the feeling of fear. The fear of familiarity. She really didn't want to think about it. She was making connections were they surely didn't exist. Because if they did ...

She forced herself to think about something else. On the faint noise that her ears picked up on. It seemed faint, distant. In the back ground. It seemed familiar and yet she couldn't place it. She felt disorientated. And then she heard footsteps. Those were unmistakable. There was another noise. Similar to the first. Again she tried to place it - but her mind was processing too many other things.

Footsteps again.

She felt someone there, a presence, and knew whoever had taken her was in the room with her. She dredged up every morsel of strength she had left in her body to pull apart her eye lids and peer at the person standing in front of her.

"Hey Jenny…"

This time the nausea didn't just threaten.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement, glad you all seem to be enjoying it, and once again thanks to Ellie who helped me out with this chapter.**

* * *

Jenny recoiled instinctively at the sound of the voice that still occasionally haunted her in her sleep. Her vision was blurry but she could make out his outline, silhouetted in the doorway against the weak light beaming in from the corridor. As her eyes gained some focus and strips of light made their way through the door she saw his face. Her gaze was drawn to his eyes. The eyes that were small and dark brown. Not a warm chocolatey brown but almost black. Soulless and empty. He smiled down at her, but it was a smile that stopped at his lips, and didn't quite reach his eyes.

She tried to quell the rising panic inside her, and determinedly met his eyes.

"Time has made you more beautiful than ever, Jenny."

She didn't reply, but clenched her fists and tugged slightly against the rope.

He chuckled.

"Please. Jenny. Give me some credit. You don't really think you can escape?"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked simply.

Jen watched as his face contorted into an angry rage and took a step towards her. She braced herself, but the hit never came. Instead he toyed with a strand of her hair.

"This is even more magnificent than I remember it" he said as he pulled out a pair of scissors.

Jen tried to keep her breathing and closed her eyes as he cut a lock off.

She could hear him inhaling.

"Smells good too" he said.

She opened her eyes in time to see him disappear without another word through the door, and she found herself enveloped by darkness once again.

* * *

Gibbs slammed the file he'd been holding down onto the desk and let out a long heavy sigh.

He was sitting in Jenny's office, and had been since Cynthia had chased him down eventually and persuaded him to go through the appropriate paperwork.

He'd tried to intimidate her, but she'd calmly reminded him that Jenny would not want the entire agency to go to hell just because she was kidnapped and you had to take charge. He'd hated to admit that she'd been right. Jen always put the integrity of the agency first. Always made sure that despite being the lowest rank in the federal food chain they were still respected. She'd followed her statement up by tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder, expressing that she wanted to get the Director back just as much as he did, but that she was sure Jenny could take care of herself long enough for him to sign a few papers and made sure that everything kept running on track so that there would actually _be_ an Agency for her to return to.

He made quick work of it and headed down to the bullpen.

"DiNozzo" he shouted as he descended the stairs.

"Boss!"

He watched as Tony jumped to attention and turned to face him as he made his way round to the front of his desk.

"Any leads yet?"

"Well I've been going through security footage from Abby's lab trying to get a peek at this crazy critter, but so far I've got nothing boss."

"McGee?"

"I'm sorry boss but I came up empty too, I just can't figure out how this guy got the Director out of the Navy Yard. I was just going down to Abby now to help her sort through the evidence Ziva and I collected from the elevator, see if we get lucky with from anything there."

"Ziva?" he questioned his last agent, the smallest hint of desperation creeping into his voice.

"I am sorry Gibbs" she replied with a shake of her head.

There was nothing to elaborate on, and Gibbs stunned them all by slamming his hand on his desk with a ferocity that caused everyone in the bullpen fall silent.

"How damned _hard_ is it to find anything on this guy? You're telling me that he walked in and out of here _twice and_ we got nothing? Every minute we come up with nothing is another minute we lose trying to save the Director. Remember that."

He walked away from them in the direction of the back elevators.

Tony looked up as he heard Ziva let out a heavy sigh. She tapped the coffee cup in her hand in a rhythmless beat with one hand and spun her pen in the other. He diverted his attention to McGee, who was busy typing away at his computer, his tongue stuck out in concentration when he suddenly expelled an exasperated sigh. Tony looked back to Ziva then returned his gaze once again to McGee.

"Hey, remember when Ziva killed that guy and the Director got kidnapped by his brother?"

"I did not kill him, Tony" Ziva replied indignantly.

"Okay. Remember when Dempsey died of a brain aneurysm in Ziva's custody and the Director was kidnapped and held hostage?" Tony rephrased, throwing a worried glance as she picked up one of the paper clips that littered her desk.

"Yes" the other two replied in unison.

"Last time the Director was kidnapped she was fine. I mean she was a good agent back in the day. She'll be ok this time too" Tony finished as if it was obvious, sending a frown over in McGee's' direction. He watched as Ziva smiled and began to go through some of the files on the desk and McGee nodded in agreement and began tapping away at his keyboard again. Tony leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms out behind them, contemplating the reassurance he'd just given his teammates, and couldn't help but wonder if it'd been them he'd been trying to reassure.

* * *

"Hey Duck" Gibbs sighed tiredly as he entered autopsy.

"Still no luck Jethro?"

Gibbs shook his head in reply.

"I would offer my services, but I'm sure there's little I can do to contribute. And as you see .." he indicated the body on the steel table "duty calls."

Gibbs studied the girl lying on the table in front of him.

"Cause of death?"

"Undetermined, as yet. I'm just about to get started. Abby's got some samples, but she's got everything else on the back burner until we find the Director."

Gibbs eyes hadn't left the girl lying in front of him. She was a redhead. Pretty too. He was momentarily rattled as the memory of running his hands through Jenny's hair and whispering in her ear flashed before his eyes.

"Paige Jackson?"

"No, no. That was the last poor soul. This dear girl is--"

He was cut short as Gibbs put his hand in the air, "Cause_ of death_ for Paige Jackson, Duck."

"Blunt force trauma to the head, but there was ..."

"Was it the blow that killed her?"

"Yes ... in the end – but she was incapaci -"

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs called over his shoulder as he raced out of autopsy.

"Abs!" he shouted as he stormed into the lab causing her to spin around so fast that she momentarily lost her balance.

"What is it, bossman?" she enquired as Gibbs steadied her on her feet.

"Paige Jackson."

She looked up at him confused.

"Need to see those results."

"O-kay."

She was still confused but elected not to question his sudden interest in the analysis results. After all this was Gibbs, and his famous gut was never wrong.

"Um" she picked up a file that had been pushed to one side and leafed through the pages, looking up as she noticed Gibbs uncharacteristically tapping his fingers against the workbench in impatience.

"I found traces of trichloromethane" she said. "Which is really odd."

"Why odd, Abby?" he asked, his stomach churning.

"Because trichloromethane is _chloroform_. It was developed in the mid -1800s and used as an anesthetic. Inhaling chloroform vapors depresses the central nervous system, Gibbs. Causing dizziness, fatigue and unconsciousness. So doctors used it to perform simple surgery or various, otherwise painful, operations. Did you know that it once appeared in toothpaste, cough syrup, ointments, and other pharmaceuticals? It's been banned in the United States since 1976."

She looked over at Gibbs, and was almost sure he'd stopped listening. But he hadn't.

"Applications today?" he asked, his mind in overdrive.

"It's used under research conditions to anaesthetize mosquitoes for experiments, and most frequently for the study of malaria. But these days it's mainly used in the production of _R-22_ for the air-conditioning business. But ... even that is being phased out as the _Montreal Protocol_ takes effect."

She tapped a few keys on her computer and pulled up a list of countries.

"As of September 2007, one hundred and ninety-one nations have signed the protocol. The five that haven't are Andorra, Iraq, San Marino, Timor-Leste, and ... Vatican City."

She looked up to find him already on his way to the door.

"Gibbs ..." she whined.

"That's good work Abs" he said from the doorway. "I need you to analyze the samples from the other girl. Call me when you're done."

"But I thought ..." she called.

"They're connected, Abby" was all he said before he disappeared.

He slipped into the elevator and leaned back against the wall. He ran a hand across tired features. He'd made the connection the moment he'd seen the red hair. And he should have made it the moment he saw Paige Jackson's green eyes. He hit the switch angrily.

The cat and mouse game had begun. Only this time he wasn't just one step behind, and there was a body count.

* * *

He stared blankly out of the window, the darkness overwhelming, the clear sky lit with a few bright stars. Rubbing his temples with his middle and forefingers, he closed his eyes and let the memories sweep over him.

_"Hi" she said gently, looking up at him from her chair._

_He looked around the room._

_"Gibbs not here?" he asked._

_"He's following up on a lead with Pacci. Should be back soon, I think."_

_"You got stuck doing paperwork huh?" he said, as he perched on the side of her desk._

_"Yeah" she said with a laugh as she stretched and worked on a kink in her neck._

_"I'm going for lunch. Wanna come?"_

_Jen looked at the paperwork and then looked at her watch. _

_"What Gibbs doesn't know ..." he started._

_"Can't hurt us" she finished._

_"Come on – there's this neat little place I found yesterday. We'll be back in no time."_

_Jen smiled and got out of her chair._

_"Do they have coffee?"_

_"The best."_

_He brushed her red hair with his fingertips subtly as he helped her into her jacket._

_"Your hair smells nice" he said._

_Jen looked round at him and gave him a knowing smile._

_"Are you coming on to me?" she asked. But she was teasing and there was no anger in her voice._

_He smiled back._

_"I don't have a death wish" he said, raising his eyebrows._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as they walked out of the building side by side._

_"Come on ..." he said, nudging her slightly. "Everybody knows about you and Gibbs."_

_"Oh stop" she said, swatting him on the arm as they reached the car. "There's nothing going on."_

_"You shouldn't lie to me Jenny" he said as he slipped into the driver's seat._

_Her eyes cut to his, and it took her all of two seconds to realize that something wasn't right. His tone had lost all its banter, and his eyes had practically narrowed to slits._

_"You should have realized a long time ago that I was the better man" he said as he slipped on a gas mask and broke a phial of something in the car._

_He fingered her hair as she slipped into unconsciousness._

_"Why are you doing this?" she asked when she came round._

_"Because I love you, Jenny."_

_"People that love you don't kidnap you and tie you up, Robert" _

_"I'm protecting you" he stated, surprised that she even had to ask._

_"From what?"_

_He smiled at her. _

_"From him."_

_"Him?" _

_"I'm going to kill him Jenny. Because he doesn't treat you right. Then you and I, we can be together."_

_"Kill who?"_

_"Gibbs."_

"Gibbs" he said to the air around him with a sneer. Nothing had changed in ten years - except that now she was _his_ boss instead of the other way round. He'd watched them for the past few days. Watched the way she reacted to him. There was still something there, and it made his blood boil.

* * *

**A/N2: In case you were wondering: The Montreal Protocol on Substances That Deplete the Ozone Layer is an international ****treaty ****designed to protect the ****ozone layer**** by phasing out the production of a number of substances believed to be responsible for ****ozone depletio****. It is believed that if the international agreement is adhered to, the ozone layer is expected to recover by 2050. Due to its widespread adoption and implementation it has been hailed as an example of exceptional international co-operation with ****Kofi Annan**** quoted as saying it is "Perhaps the single most successful international agreement to date has been the Montreal Protocol".**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"DiNozzo" Gibbs called as he swept out of the elevator.

He watched as Tony jumped up in response and he had to admire his team's efforts as he took in the accumulation of coffee cups, the takeout cartons that littered the bullpen and their tired appearances as they worked fruitlessly on leads.

"Paige Jackson" he announced as he ground to a halt in front of Tony' desk. He watched the flutter of confusion pass across his agents face before continuing.

"Ducky confirmed cause of death as blunt force trauma, but Abby identified traces of chloroform in her system. I want you to go through all the evidence that came in with her. I want a lead on who killed her, and I want it now if not sooner."

He heard Tony slip out from behind his desk and his hurried footsteps towards the elevator as he turned.

"David."

Ziva looked up from her computer screen and matched his stare; he averted his eyes briefly as he knew the assassin was better than most at reading his expressions. He returned his gaze towards her before barking out his next line of commands.

"Petty Officer Olivia Maguire. Everything we got. I need a connection between her and Jackson. Abby's running her blood work now."

Ziva nodded without objection and turned to her computer.

"McGee" Gibbs shouted, turning on his heel to face his younger field agent.

McGee snapped to attention still bewildered at the exchange that had just taken place, unsure how this all tied in to the Director.

"Yeah boss" he responded gathering his wits.

"You okay, Tim?" Gibbs asked with a gentleness in his voice that rarely surfaced around anyone but Abby.

McGee was temporary thrown off by the question and the intensity of the look Gibbs was giving him. He swallowed loudly and nodded his head up and down slowly verifying this with a yes.

"Good" Gibbs replied briskly, alerting McGee that this momentary display of emotion was now over. "Go help Abby."

He watched as McGee scarpered out of his chair and into the elevator before he slumped back onto his own chair hoping for once that his gut was wrong.

* * *

Jenny screwed her eyes up against the light that came flooding into the room as the door was swung open.

He paced towards her slowly and stepped around her playing with her hair.

She shivered slightly as she recalled his fascination with her hair and tried to ignore the feeling of his fingers raking through it.

"How does it feel Jenny?"

"Why are you doing this, Robert?" she began.

She was quietened as he tugged at her hair causing a sharp pain in her scalp.

"I meant how does it feel to know that Gibbs can no longer interfere with us?"

"Us? Robert there never was an _us_."

She opted for gentleness because anger wasn't an option. Not with what she knew about this man.

He let go of her hair and came around to face her.

"You shouldn't have lied to me, Jenny. I wouldn't have cared. We still could have been together. He wasn't good enough for you Jen. He still isn't."

"Robert, there's nothing between Gibbs and I now."

"Don't lie to me" he said, his voice rising a notch. "I've been watching you."

"Robert, I'm his boss."

"I've seen the way he looks at you. The way you look at him when you think nobody's looking."

"You've been spying on me, Robert?"

He looked at her and smiled dangerously.

"I have eyes in your office, in the bullpen, in your bathroom. I even have eyes in your bedroom, Jenny."

"Then you should know that Gibbs doesn't share my bed" she said slowly, her head spinning with the revelation.

"But I'll bet he wishes he does. I bet he fantasises about you. Just like I do."

"There's nothing between us, Robert" she reiterated.

She eyed him cautiously as his fists tensed and his knuckles whitened as he tried to restrain himself. He spun on his toes and stormed back out of the room, leaving her sitting on her chair, her breathing slightly laboured and her mind swarming with thoughts of the last time he had kidnapped her. But always at the forefront of her mind was Gibbs, and she wondered just how much longer it would take him to find her this time.

* * *

"Boss?"

Gibbs turned to face him wordlessly awaiting a situation report.

"I went through all the evidence from the Paige Jackson case. I read through all the case reports and looked through the crime scene photos. Whoever this guy was he was good, the original team covering the case found nothing. I logged the evidence out again and went through it with a fine tooth comb and found a single hair on Paige Jackson's uniform. Abby was able to get a DNA sample. She got a match Boss."

He stopped and looked up at his boss nervously.

Gibbs looked up and met Tony's eyes and knew that his gut had been right.

"Robert Marshall?"

He watched the look of amazement cross Tony's features.

"That's amazing, Boss ... his records are sealed. We ..."

"Not amazing DiNozzo" Gibbs growled as he pushed himself out of his chair and headed towards the stairs before stopping as he heard Ziva call out to him from the elevator doors.

He turned around and watched her hurry towards him.

"Gibbs, I went through everything on the Maguire case. Abby confirmed that there was chloroform in her blood too. The crime scene was clean though."

She drew a breath before continuing.

"However when I questioned Ducky about the body, he said he found a few of the victims hairs on her neck which had been recently cut which Ducky surmised was more than a little ... odd."

She looked up in time to see Gibbs shake his head his eyes closed before he looked back up to her.

Gibbs fought off the memory of _him_ twirling a lock of Jens hair in his fingers and he made himself meet Ziva's eyes again.

"Gibbs?" Ziva raised her eyebrows at him and he nodded and let out a sigh.

Without another word he headed towards the elevator leaving Tony and Ziva standing in shock files still in hands sharing a curious glance.

"You think this Marshall guy and the boss have had a run in in the past then?" Tony asked as soon as Gibbs was out of sight.

"I think Gibbs will tell us as soon as he sees fit"

"You think that Gibbs suspected the connection all along?"

"I do not know Tony"

"Do you--"

"DiNozzo" she said her voice deadly and he remembered how close she was with Director "put a stocking in it"

He stifled a laugh.

She threw a look that made him quickly rearrange his features; he shrugged in apology before murmuring "sock".

She took a seat at her desk ignoring Tony and watched as he slowly retreated back to his desk and sat down with a sigh.

* * *

Gibbs stormed out of the elevator. McGee trailed helplessly after him, with Abby in tow behind him a folder in her hands and solemn look on her face. Tony straightened up a little in his chair and sensed Ziva do the same opposite him. They both watched their boss intently as he crossed the squad room.

The group waited in silence until the elevator dinged once more and Ducky stepped out, looking worried and puzzled.

"Robert Marshall" Gibbs broke the silence as Ducky approached the team and came to a stop next to Abby.

Gibbs looked around his team the determination burning in their eyes and so he continued.

"McGee's managed to hack into his records."

McGee hurried behind his desk tapping at his computer almost instantaneously pulling up a file onto the plasma to be displayed for all to see.

"Robert Marshall. Ex-NCIS agent. Been in prison for the past ten years." Gibbs reeled off without looking at the screen.

McGee hit a few more keys.

"Released three weeks ago, Boss."

Gibbs absorbed the information and a fleeting look of disbelief and rage flashed through his eyes. He was set to continue before Ziva interrupted him.

"What was he in prison for?"

"He kidnapped and assaulted a federal agent."

"Jenny ..." Ziva breathed.

Gibbs nodded curtly, his face masked of all emotion now.

"We were in Europe, the five of us. Me, Jenny, Pacci, Ducky, and .. _that_ bastard" he said as he jerked his head in the direction of the screen.

"He was ... in love with her" Ducky filled in.

Gibbs shook his head roughly.

"No. He was obsessed with her."

"And none of us had any idea until it was too late" Ducky said when Gibbs' mouth clamped shut "even if all the signs were there."

"I was out following a lead with Pacci" Gibbs began.

"He asked her out for coffee" Ducky picked up as Gibbs shook his head - seemingly trying to rid images from his head. "When they got to the car he knocked her out with chloroform. Took her to a rundown hotel room and tied her up"

The team listened intently to the story, their minds working on overdrive as each of them prepared themselves mentally for what was coming next. Ducky placed a light hand on Gibbs' shoulder and urged him to continue.

"She was so out of it when we got there she couldn't remember all the details, but it seemed he wanted to kill me because I -"

He stopped abruptly not allowing himself to confirm his past relationship with the Director. Even if that relationship hadn't really taken off at that point.

"He wanted to kill _me_" he resumed. "He told her that he was protecting her. From me."

Tony looked up at his boss and suddenly saw him in a new light. It wasn't often you heard Leroy Jethro Gibbs speak up like this.

"Robert ... wanted to be with her" Ducky explained gently. "The Director refused. She told him to let her go and get some help. And that's when he hit her."

"He didn't just hit her Duck. He lost it. For whatever reason something snapped and he lashed out with the nearest thing to hand."

Tears were flowing freely down Abby's face as Gibbs recalled the tale. Tony kept his eyes fixed on the plasma with a new loathing in his eyes. The other two didn't move.

"He beat her within an inch of her life. I was almost too late. When I came in he went for me. We struggled. I kept him down long enough till Pacci arrived with reinforcements."

Ducky wrapped his arm round Abby and Gibbs turned to face them.

"The Director was unconscious. She was cut and bruised everywhere. Her whole body was limp and I was pretty sure she was .. "

He paused for a moment.

"Marshall was screaming at the top of his voice, swearing he'd kill me even it was the last thing he did."

Tonys head snapped around at this, McGee sat open-mouthed staring at his boss and Abby let a small cry escape her lips.

"Gibbs..."

Ziva started but piped down when Gibbs shook his head slowly.

"The last thing he said before he was taken away was" Gibbs looked at the monitor deadpan expression on his face, unblinking and took in a breath "if he couldn't have her then no one could."

"You think he'd carry a grudge this long?" asked Tony.

"Not much else to do in prison than obsess" Ducky said "especially if you have one already."

"So this is about you then ..." Ziva said, trying to understand the ramifications "not the Director."

Gibbs exchanged a look with Ducky.

"It's about both of us" was all Gibbs would say.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sincerest apologies for the delay, but it's here now and that's all that matters. Thanks must once again go to Ellie for her help with this chapter.**

* * *

The first rays of the early morning light were creeping in through the barred window and roused Jenny from her sleep. It took her a few seconds to regain her senses and remember where she was. Her hands and feet were numb and she tried to move them against the rope that bound her to the chair in an effort to increase her blood circulation.

She heard the floorboards outside the room creak and seconds later the door was pushed open and he was looming in the doorway a sly grin plastered his face.

"Good morning Jenny" he drawled.

"Morning" she said stiffly, remembering that angering him wasn't an option.

He walked towards her picking up a strand of hair again and twisted in around his fingers.

"What is it about him that you love so much Jenny?" he whispered.

"I do not _love_ Agent Gibbs. I'm his boss. End of story."

The debatable truth behind what she'd just said flitted across her mind, but she didn't allow the thoughts to settle there.

"Don't lie to me Jen" he warned dangerously.

"Why would I lie to you Robert?"

"To protect him" he sneered before taking out his scissors and cutting another lock of hair from her head. He stepped in front of her fiddling with the strands. He brought the hair to his face and inhaled deeply before bringing it to eye level, he admired it and smiled appreciatively before he backed away and left the room once again.

* * *

Tony rubbed his eyes and tried to stop the words on the screen in front of him from wriggling around. He stifled a yawn and rattled his empty coffee cup before throwing it into the trash can. He looked around to see Ziva looking as bad as he felt. He was exhausted. They'd been working non-stop since the letter had arrived; even harder since the Director had been kidnapped, and he hadn't even been allowed to leave his desk since they'd got the lead on Marshall.

Gibbs was nowhere to be seen and he assumed that he was up in MTAC. He'd disappeared shortly after giving them orders to track Marshall down, and had been absent from the bullpen all night. Ducky and Abby had retreated back down stairs, and McGee had vanished shortly after that; muttering something about needing more computer power and some other equally as geeky jargon before scooting off, leaving him and Ziva alone in the dimly lit squad room.

Ziva looked up and found Tony's eyes trained on her. He looked awful and she wondered briefly if she looked as bad. She searched his eyes for some spark of hope any indication that he was working on a lead. She didn't find any. He continued to stare openly at her and she felt vulnerable under his intense gaze. They sat there for a few minutes lost in the silence that surrounded them.

The shrill ring of the phone on Tony's desk jerked them both abruptly from their individual thoughts and she watched carefully as he answered his phone and as he listened attentively to the voice on the other end.

"On it, boss" he said as he brought the phone from his ear and hung up.

She looked at him questioningly before he stood up and left without a word.

* * *

As time passed, Jenny was finding it harder and harder to remain focused. She could feel her panic bubbling just below the surface of her current state of calm, and yet she knew she had to be vigilant. Marshall was crazy. The last time they'd been together she'd ended up in intensive care for three days. Who knew what he was capable of or what he'd do to her this time.

As if reading her thoughts he suddenly entered the room, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I would have thought Gibbs would have come to your rescue by now" he commented.

"What makes you think he will?" she challenged.

"He loves you" he replied the pure hatred dripping from his voice.

"Agent Gibbs does not love me" she replied calmly.

"Don't lie to me!" he shouted. "Nothing has changed in the past ten years. Nothing. But now is my chance to change all that. I've been planning this for a long time and nobody is going to stop me. I was hoping he'd make this easy for me – but obviously he isn't. So I'll just have to remind him of the promise I made him ten years ago."

"And what promise is that?"

She saw the deranged look in his eyes and understood that he was on the edge. About to topple over. And when he did nothing would stop him.

"Is it because he was a better agent than me?"

She opted to remain silent. He began pacing back and forwards.

"What is it about him Jen? Seriously. I want to know. What makes you love him that much?"

Again she sat in silence; refusing to give him anything, even if in spite of herself she found herself wondering about the answer to the question.

"Perhaps it is because you know he would do anything for you? Die for you even."

He smiled, that same lifeless smile, and she shrank away from him as he took a step closer. He noticed the movement and lifted a hand to her face stroking her cheek with his calloused hands before entangling them into her hair sighing contentedly.

She couldn't help it. She shuddered at his touch and he jumped away from her as if he'd suddenly been scalded. He looked down at her and she felt the overwhelming urge to vomit as the fear soared through her body. His barely-controlled rage was evident, and she closed her eyes and not for the first time braced herself for the inevitable strike. But again, it didn't come.

She cracked her eyes open a fraction to see him running his finger along the blade of his scissors, caressing them.

"I wonder what it is _he_ loves about _you_?" he said as he looked at her expectantly. "I wonder if it's this."

He picked up a strand of hair, clipping it off and letting it fall to the floor by his feet.

"You're a very beautiful woman Jenny" he stated snipping off another lock. "Intelligent" he seemed lost in his thoughts as he gently picked up another piece of hair, held in between his thumb and forefinger before it too was cut away. "Feisty too."

Jenny could do nothing but watch in silence, rooted to her chair as piece by piece her hair fell away.

"Kind and considerate" he paused, the scissors hovering above her head.

He stood contemplating the thoughts before he brought the scissors down and traced them along her jaw line and down her neck. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck rose, and she felt goose bumps prickle over her skin. She prepared for his next move, her body tingling in anticipation of the pain that he was going to inflict on her.

She dipped her eyes following the path of the scissors before he lifted them to her ear again.

"I suppose it easy to see _why_ he loves you." He said suddenly loosing the gentleness and yanking a thick lock of her hair. "And Gibbs always did like redheads" he sneered. "Maybe" he paused, intrigued by the idea "Maybe that's why I love you too."

She wasn't expecting it. She'd been prepared for a punch, a hard hit, the scissors suddenly piercing through the delicate skin of her neck, but as she watched her hair fall in clumps around her feet, she found herself stunned. She heard the swish of the scissors as they moved through the air followed by the metal sides coming together as piece by piece he sheared away her hair.

Suddenly he stepped back, a look of horror in his eyes. His breathing was ragged and a sheath of sweat coated his skin. He dropped the scissors and they clattered to the floor. He stumbled backwards, unsettling the piles of red hair that lay on the ground. Her eyes continued to bore into his and he couldn't escape. He was struggling to breathe as he fled the room.

* * *

Robert sat at the table and tried to control his breathing.

_Her hair._

He couldn't stop thinking about her hair and how she'd sat there as he'd mercilessly cut it all away. He was angry. The image of Gibbs floated in front of his eyes taunting him when he closed them and rested his brow against his propped up hands. He slammed his fist down onto the table, again and again. He knew she would never love him the way he loved her. She'd never love him the way she loved Gibbs. He placed his hands on the table as they began to shake. He felt his eyes gloss over as the tears came, and he closed them tight before they had the chance to escape.

He sat there for a while, and then a smile crossed his face. He stood from his seat slowly and made his way back to Jenny. This was no time to second-guess himself.

It was time to rouse anger in Gibbs and bring him to his demise.

* * *

Tony tumbled out of the elevator in a hurry.

Marshall was one crazy guy. According to his cell mate he had been obsessing over Jenny and Gibbs for years. He had left the prison feeling at a total loss, and dreading the inevitable report back to Gibbs. But Gibbs had received the news calmly as if he'd expected nothing less and had then ordered him back to NCIS, hanging up as always without a goodbye.

He ran straight into Gibbs in his haste earning himself a scowl but when he looked up into the older man's eyes he saw tiredness, concern and regret. He reeled from the emotion he saw and immediately crashed into the man who'd shared the elevator ride up with him. He hadn't really acknowledged the man's presence beside him, too caught up in his own thoughts.

"Delivery for a Jethro Gibbs?"

The man held out a package and a clip board awaiting a signature.

"That's me" Gibbs said eyeing the parcel suspiciously before taking it and scribbling his signature.

The team stared at the package, each expecting the worst but all hoping for the best. Nobody talked until the courier was out of earshot.

Gibbs pulled out a knife and held it over the parcel.

"Boss, you might want to send that down to Abby first?" McGee asked nervously.

Gibbs looked up at the young man.

"I mean, she could… you know, she could um, check it over to make sure its ok?"

"No time."

"Gibbs, be reasonable. You do not know what is in the package" Ziva argued.

The knife hovered and Gibbs frowned.

"Boss…"

Tony trailed off, the words pointless but the message clear.

Gibbs looked around unseeing, his mind on Jenny and his decision made. He slowly inserted the knife into the side of the package along the rough line of the tape. He sliced through it slowly and steadily until the slit stretched across the width. He peered inside, his eyes widening. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tipped the thick envelope onto its side.

A torrent of hair cascaded out. Undoubtedly Jennys. He was so stunned, taken by the quantity that he didn't hear his team's shocked responses. But before he could consider anything else, take any further action his cell rang. He looked down at the caller ID and his eyes widened further.

"Jenny?"

* * *

Robert could hear the fear in his voice and he knew he was right. He _was_ in love with her. He smiled at the thought.

"Jenny? Jen? You there?"

Robert thought of Europe, of his time in prison, of Jenny in the next room. He let the smile spread further across his face before he answered.

"Good morning Jethro" he said.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I owe you all another apology for the delay in posting this chapter. Hopefully it was worth the wait! Thanks again to Ellie :)**

* * *

Gibbs pointed at McGee who immediately understood and began frantically typing away at his computer. Tony took a step closer and watched his boss through narrowed eyes; trying to determine what was being said on the other end of the line. Ziva stood still - her eyes flickering between Gibbs and the pile of shining red hair lying in a heap on the desk.

Gibbs' brow furrowed as he focused all his concentration onto the voice talking to him. He sent a glance over to McGee; the younger agent had his tongue stuck out in concentration, his fingers moving like lightning across his keyboard. He pulled the phone away from his ear as the call ended, and looked pointedly at McGee.

"Got it, Boss" McGee stated proudly.

He pulled up a map onto the plasma screen and tapped a few more keys.

"Looks like the call originated from an old cemetery about an hour's drive from here."

Gibbs didn't react immediately to the new information. Instead he began formulating a plan in his head; allowing his agents their own time to come up with ideas.

"Boss you don't think that was maybe a little too easy?" Tony interjected, disrupting Gibbs train of thought.

"Yeah DiNozzo, I do. Marshall _wants _to be found. He wants revenge" Gibbs replied soberly.

"You think the cemetery is some sort of message?" McGee asked.

Gibbs arched his eyebrow in response.

"I can get the blueprints of the cemetery and we could find the best route in without being seen by Marshall?" McGee volunteered in an immediate attempt to redeem himself.

Gibbs nodded curtly.

"Uh Boss I don't think walking into Marshall's open arms is really the best idea here." Tony said incredulously.

Gibbs ignored the comment.

"Ziva?"

"I think McGee is right. We should familiarise ourselves with the layout of the area and then position ourselves strategically and wait for Marshall to make a mistake."

"Marshall has no intention of making mistakes" Gibbs said drily, as he turned to his senior field agent for suggestions.

"Well Boss he wants ... you. The Director isn't safe until he has you. Some sort of swap negotiation?"

Tony finished with a shrug. The way he saw it, it was the Boss or the Boss's boss. It was a no win situation, but he thought Gibbs had a better chance of looking after himself.

Gibbs looked at each of his agents in turn, each trying to remain hopeful. But with every minute that passed hope dwindled a little more. There was no guarantee Jenny was even still alive and they all knew it. His mind made up, he looked up to meet their stares and drew in a deep breath readying himself.

"Okay. This is what we're gonna do."

* * *

Robert walked back into the room to face Jenny. He cringed slightly at the sight of her shaved head but he felt confident now. Back in control. He smiled at her and watched as she reeled back slightly still bound in her chair; her disgust and hatred clear in her eyes. He stepped towards her slowly and stretched his hand out to stroke her cheek.

"Would you like to know where you are Jenny?" he asked as he watched her eyes take in the muddy patches on his knees and her nose crinkle slightly as his hand grazed her neck and cheek.

She remained silent.

"I'll tell you, shall I?"

He gave her a moment to respond again and when she continued to sit in silence he continued.

"We're in an old abandoned cottage on the edge of a cemetery. No longer used. Unvisited. Away from the prying eyes of unwanted guests. As I'm sure you'll have realised by now, there is no one here to save you."

He watched her take in the news with indifference, her face void of emotions. His finger traced along the edge of the stubbly hair that covered her scalp and his thumb brushed her ear.

"However that is all about to change. You see I just spoke with our friend Agent Gibbs."

He felt her stiffen slightly at the mention of his name, and smiled.

"I stayed on the line just long enough to allow him to trace the call. I have no doubt that he's on his way to rescue you at this very minute."

Jenny looked up and met his eyes. She shivered at their emptiness. Her skin felt like it was crawling under his touch. Her eyes swivelled down to his dirty jeans again, and Robert didn't fail to notice.

"Ah yes did I forget to mention? I've been out doing a spot of grave digging. A grave for Gibbs."

He smiled as he clapped his hands together before digging them into his pockets.

"I promised Jethro that I would kill him, even if it was the last thing I ever did. And I'm not a man to break my promises" he said simply as he drew a handkerchief from his pocket and placed it over her nose and mouth.

He felt her struggle in the chair, but he clamped his hand down on her shoulder and she was quickly sedated. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were glazed over; moving lazily, trying to follow his movements. He began to untie her carefully, gently caressing the red skin beneath the rope. He cooed into her ear as she tried to pull away from him with her last reserve of strength.

He stood up and sighed slowly he eyes drawn outside by the sunlight streaming in illuminating the dust particles in the air. He looked through the barred window and could see the freshly dug grave in the distance and with that he bent down and lifted her up and over his shoulder.

* * *

As he walked slowly toward to decaying cottage he wondered if Jenny was still tied up somewhere inside. He didn't know what he would do if they were too late. He fingered his gun that was still attached to his belt.

A voice crackled in his ear.

"Any sign of them yet?" came McGee's voice.

"No" he replied shortly - not in the mood for prolonged conversation.

"Stay on that path."

He sighed in frustration.

"We've got a visual" came the sudden urgent voice through his earwig moments later.

"Where?"

"A few feet round the back of the cottage."

"Jenny?"

"Alive..."

He noted the nervousness in the younger agent's voice.

"_But?_"

"Marshall is holding her up, she seems to be sedated. Ziva says she's conscious ... but barely."

He felt the now familiar panic bubbling in his abdomen and he made a decision. He ran quickly the remaining distance across the open ground to the cottage. He stopped at the front wall and looked back across the cemetery, the moss covered headstones sticking from the ground, lost and forgotten in this abandoned old place. He crept slowly around the side of the house and got his first view of Marshall and Jenny. He had one arm wrapped around her waist supporting her in an upright position. He swallowed back the lump in his throat when he realized that they were standing on the edge of a freshly dug grave. He saw the spade, now lying redundant on the ground next to them. He also didn't fail to notice the gun that Marshall gripped tightly in his other free hand.

"Jethro. Why don't you come out and say hello." came Marshall's voice from around the corner and he froze at the sound. "I know you're there."

"McGee?" he whispered.

"We're in position. Ready when you are."

He carefully took the last few steps around the small derelict cottage so he was now facing Marshall. Was now directly in his line of fire. Jenny sagged against him.

"Gibbs. Took you a little longer than I anticipated but better late than never as they say" Marshall drawled. "Place your weapon on the ground" he demanded.

He slowly unclipped his gun and bent down to place it on the ground, his eyes never quite leaving Marshall.

"Now walk slowly towards me so that I can see you. I'd like you to meet your new grave" he smiled "No funny business or I kill her too" he added almost as an afterthought.

He took a few steps forward, he could feel the sweat building on his forehead, he was surprised he'd made it this far, sure his luck would run out as soon as he quickened his pace.

He knew the minute he'd been made. He saw Marshalls face twist into a mask of overwhelming rage that made him unrecognisable. He turned his gun on Jenny, the muzzle digging into her temple, his finger trembling over the trigger.

"Who are you?" he shouted over the distance his voice inlaid with tones of pure hatred. "Where's Gibbs?"

His eyes darted from side to side and he took a step backwards, dragging Jenny along with him. His finger tightened around the trigger and the world seemed to slow down.

Tony lurched forward as a shot rang out and a bullet whizzed over his shoulder – breaking the tense silence that had descended upon them. He watched on in horror as both Marshall and Jenny fell backwards plunging into the open grave. He took just seconds to recollect himself before he sprinted over to the grave. He stopped at the edge, his eyes widening, his heart thumping in his chest. He forced himself to look at her face, splattered with blood which glistened in the sunlight. He could feel Gibbs's presence next to him and felt the still warm metal of the gun brush against his hand. He pulled the silver haired wig from his head and dropped it to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs stood hesitantly on the doorstep, clutching the bag in his hand tightly. He stretched his hand out towards the doorbell, only to draw it back again and let it fall down to his side. He turned around, looking longingly back at his car. He was taken by surprise when the door opened behind him and bright light flooded out into the dark night, illuminating him.

"Jethro?"

He turned around slowly and handed the bag for her without a word.

She accepted it uncertainly and looked inside. When she realised what it contained, a huge smile spreading across her features - lighting her face up.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I thought you might want one" he said with a self-conscious shrug as she pulled a wig from the recesses of the bag. The red wavy locks glistening in the light that continued to flood through the open doorway.

She took a step away from the door and he couldn't help but notice the way her robe fluttered around her ankles exposing the still raw skin. He silently took a step forward, his gaze returning to her eyes - so tired and hurt that they broke his heart. She closed the door behind him, her emerald eyes never leaving his.

"Jen..."

He reached up and brushed his fingers across her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed briefly at the contact. "I thought I lost you today" he whispered as she took a step closer to him entering his personal space.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Jethro" she joked in a failed attempt at humour.

But they both knew how close they had come today. This case had awakened a lot of old feelings, and the moments when he'd stood helplessly above the grave had been among the worst in his life. He had been unable to shake off the immediate grief and regret that had engulfed his person. He'd lowered himself into the grave and stroked her face, sure she'd broken her neck in the fall. But she'd opened her eyes groggily and sent him a small smile. Relief had flooded his body at the sight.

He'd been battling his own thoughts and feelings since then, not quite knowing how he'd ended up at her front door minutes before. But looking down into her dazzling eyes he knew that he was where he needed to be.

"Jethro .."

Her voice broke into his thoughts pulling him back into the present. He dipped his head downward and his lips grazed hers. She let out a small gasp of surprise before responding by stepping in closer so their bodies were flush against each other; her hands trailing up his back settling around his neck, as she deepened the kiss.

"Jethro..." she whispered again, his name slipping from her lips easily.

He tilted his head back so that his eyes were locked with hers and he tried to read her expression but she was guarding something. He brought his hand up to her face and his finger traced along her cheek down her face. His hands were rough and calloused but his touch was soft and gentle. He came to a stop underneath her chin and he tilted her face upwards as he pressed his lips against hers again. He could feel her lips turning into a smile underneath his.

"Jen" he whispered her name almost inaudibly as he traced a line of kisses down her neck.

She could feel the heat emanating from his body and it drew her closer to him. She wound her arms around his body, feeling his muscles rippling beneath her touch. His hands came to a halt in the small of her back after fluttering down her side, causing an eruption of butterflies in her stomach. Her cheek rested on his chest - rising up and down in time with his steady breathing. He planted a kiss on the top of her head, his kiss bruised lips touching down on her stubbly head as she thought about what had brought him to her. Her eyes swivelled to the wig on the mantelpiece, and she smiled. Safe and secure in his arms a sudden overwhelming wave of tiredness came over her. She closed her eyes leaning her weight into his body.

Gibbs felt the shift in her weight and couldn't help but smile. She mumbled something incoherent into his chest and with that he carefully picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her bed. He eased back the sheets and laid her down. As she fought sleep he covered her with the sheets and tucked her in. Her eyes finally gave up the battle to stay open and closed peacefully. He kissed her softly on the forehead - his lips barely touching her skin - and turned to leave.

He was surprised when she caught his forearm.

"Don't leave" she whispered without opening eyes; her voice quiet, but sweet and undeniable.

He eased himself down onto the bed next to her and intertwined his fingers with hers, content that she had already fallen asleep. Safe in the knowledge that he was there. He took in her beauty, and the overwhelming feelings caused him to bend down and plant one more kiss on her cheek brushing her ear.

"Never again" he whispered before he settled back and joined her in sleep, a rare smile still gracing his features.

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed the final chapter, please let me know what you thought, reviews are, as always, greatly welcomed and appreciated. Thanks to everybody who has stuck with me with this fic, especially to those of you who took the time to review :) Final massive thank-you to Ellie, don't think I'd have been able to do this without you, thanks! :D**


End file.
